Atitude Bella
by Dobby123
Summary: Bella is the strongest witch in her family, but when her mother ship her off to live with Charlie things gone amiss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked at mom like she was crazy. I know she wasn't about to dump me on Charlie. "Mom I know you love Phil and all" Bella was resisting the urge to yell at her mother. "But I hope you have a good accuse on why you're sending me to live with Charlie in a miserable town."

Her mom flinches at Bella icy stare. "W-well I know you don't like sports and Phil, so I thought"

Bella cut her off, "You thought? Bella snarled. "You thought? I know you can come up with something better than that. But never mind that you were right about Phil and that dumb sport." She said waving her hand dismissing that part of the subject. "I'll let it go, but don't think this is over because it's not." She went up stairs to pack.

Bella grumble to herself, "Can't believe I'm even doing this. I'm a witch in training and grandma is too old to orb." That had reminded her to call her.

"Hello," said an elderly voice. Bella got straight to the point.

"There's no doubt in my mind you heard the conversation," Bella said all knowing.

"Fear not," her grandma said. "You're 17. You're old enough to go out alone. And besides you're the strongest witch in the family so there's no doubt in my mind that something will happen."

Bella sigh, "For Forks sake I hope your right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride was a total mess. Two plane rides to Forks and not one of them was peaceful. The baby wouldn't shut up. It kept crying, puking on me, and farting and pooping. And to make matters worst there was an obnoxious man in front of me who put his chair back I barely had leg room.

I couldn't take it. I was preparing to silence everyone, but it was against the rule to use your power without the preparing of dawn. It's a ritual where a 17 year old girl has a feast to celebrate her choice in what she wanted to be. She could be a good witch or a bad witch. It really depends on how she was in her regular life. Sounds complicated does it. But I can't wait. One more week and I can use my powers freely.

I couldn't believe I agree to pick up some girl I don't even know. He was getting agitated and mad. Beep, beep, beep. "Hello," He answer.

"Don't you dare leave," a girl said with a chime. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

"I was not planning on leaving. And how am I supposed to know what she look like?"

"She looked like she got out of a dryer. And Edward, for once in your life, be nice."

"Alice!" But she already hung up.

I nearly lost it so I went to the restroom. I was peaceful and quiet. Knock, knock. "Maim, we're about to land shortly so could you please get back to your seat. Thank you." I went back and plop down. This is going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got off, more like stumbled off because my legs were seriously cramp. I look to my left than to right to see if somebody came to meet me. But of course I didn't see any body. Well at least somebody I knew. I walked forward to see a handsome man walk right in front of me, but the strange part was I didn't feel attracted to him.

"Hello," he said. "Are you Isabella Swan?" I glared at him. It wasn't because he called me Isabella, but he was a vampire and she absolutely despises vampires for some reason.

Edward .P.O.V

I looked at her beautiful face, but was confused at the glare she had. Jeez, I thought. What's her problem? I tried to take her bags, but she backed away and said.

"Don't touch me you filthy vampire." She snarled. Man I never thought I saw this, but man that burned. "I can take myself home." And she stalked off.

I caught up in one stride and ask, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy," but that was all she said before she slyly went to the ladies bathroom. I cursed.

Beep, beep, beep. I yanked the phone out and growled.

"Edward," boomed Alice. "I can't believe you lost her."

"I did not lose her." I leaned against the entry way. "She's in the restroom."

"She's not now," she snarled. I was in that restroom before she yelled my name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella .P.O.V

I couldn't help but laugh like a manic. I mean seriously that vampire has to be the most stupid vamp in the world to fall for that trick. I stop laughing because I was getting looks but I didn't care because I got away for the idiot.

"Hello," said a smooth voice. I growled.

"You found me so leave me alone." I said stalking and wobbling off.

"You know at a time like this I would've left but I think you're cute. And I hope to be friends." He said taking a bag from her.

"Well," she snarled. "That makes one of us _Blood-sucker._**"**

Edward I think that was his name stops in his tracks. He had a really pained face that made Bella guilty for saying that.

Edward .P.O.V

That makes one of us _Blood-sucker_. Stop me. And my dead unbeaten heart tightens. Man I never her something so cruel come from somebody as beautiful as her.

"Look," my voice trembles abet. "Look, I'm sorry if you were force here, but you're here now and that's all it matters.

At first her face shown resignation, but I was wrong.

"As if I get into the same car as you. I'll be taking my bags back and I'll take my own self home." And she stalks off towards some bushes and her scent disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Bella P.O.V

When I orb home I couldn't stop thinking about what I said. That was a first. I never actually had a conscious so it's new. But I still think he dissevered it he wouldn't leave me alone.

Oh well, at least I won't have to see him anymore. I knocked on Charlie door and was embraced with a big hug.

"Ch-dad you're squeezing all the air out of me." I said trying to grasp some air.

"Sorry," he said turning away. Same old Charlie, don't like to show his emotion, but there was more.

"Dad," I said surprise. "You're buff."

"Yeah," he said flexing his muscles. "Been working out lately."

"With who," I ask truly curious.

"Edward," he said. I felt like someone dropped an H-bomb on me. Damn conscious. "By the look on your face, I bet you ditched him which is hard to believe."

I looked at dad who immediately realizes his mistake. "So, you expected me to fall in love with some disgusting blood sucker? Was that the reason he was there to pick me up? I can't believe you betroth me with some wretched thing. I dropped my bags and went into the forest across the street to calm my nerves.

_I hope this is what you guys expected. See you next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V

Maybe I overreacted when I called him disgusting, or called him a blood-sucker. Gees I sound like Jacob when he starts to rant. Maybe I should apologize, no I don't think so. I have my reasons to hate them. If they take him away from me I would've reacted better. Jasper, where are you.

Edward P.O.V

I was pacing back and forth wondering what did I do something wrong. Jasper on the other hand looked a little off. "What's wrong with you?" He shook his head, "You describe remind me of somebody I use to know. She was sweet on the outside devil on the inside." He chuckled. "She obviously has it in for us." "For vampires of all kind." He shrugged.

"I'm going to see what her problem is."

"Don't forget you're going married to her."

"Don't remind me."

Bella P.O.V

Pouf! The potion went. God that going to make my ears ring for a long time. I couldn't believe my conscious won't leave me alone. I had the rights to get angry. I had the rights to get made at the blood sucker too. He accepts a proposal without thinking whether it was alright to the unsuspected bride. Anybody in their right mind would be mad too. So I had every right to get snappy, so why am I making a peace offering?

He came on the porch and stared me down like I we were in an interrogation room. "I've done lot thinking and I know you're upset at me more piss. Anyway I feel you didn't have to snap at me."

That's was when my blood started to boil. "You feel I didn't need to snap at you? You most be out your mind if you think I wasn't to freak out. And what made it worst that you had the galls to except too? You obviously didn't think the matter through either. If you think I'm going to marry you, you've lost your min-" I was cut off by his fierce kiss.

We must've been like that for ten minutes because I was definitely out of breath. I blushed like my head was on fire. Edward on the other hand...

"Well that was interesting," He breathes even though he didn't need to. "Look, if you want to know why I said yes so quick was, because when I saw your picture I knew you were somebody I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know it sound stupid, but it's true. I could see in your eyes that you are a kind and thoughtful person."

I stared s he kept talking. If he only knew. I'm not kind at all. I killed so many people trying to find Jasper, and I feel so bad for it now. Because of the fact that it didn't get me nowhere.

"Your dad told me about your painful history?" I flinch. I actually flinched. "Are you still searching for him?"

I nodded, "I know he's alive somewhere and I 'm determined to find him."

"When humans get turned into vampires, they rarely remember anything from there past, but there is one person in my family that you might be looking for but," He cut me off before I get to excited. "He might not remember you completely." He watches me crumble. "But are you interest to seeing him?" I nodded. He put me on his back and we sped to his house.

The last lead before it closes out completely. I vow that if he's not the one I shall completely devote myself into my witch studies. A seal came on my wrist symbolizing my promise. So shall it be.

Please read the next story "The Memory behind the Close Door." Cont... **By next month that is April of the second week I will have this sequel first chapter.**


	7. The Memory Behind the Close Door Chap 1

Chapter 1

_Jasper? A younger version of Bella. She had wide brown eyes that seemed to not know enough of the world, but she do. More then anyone else. _

_Yes? A younger version of Jasper. Tall, blonde, narrow green eyes. _

_Can you promise me something? Bella acts shyly._

_Anything. He said pulling an apple from the apple tree._

_Can you promise me not to fall in love with a vampire? She turned her head to face him._

_Jasper was left baffled by the sheared thought of loving a vampire. Who would want to love monsters that only cause destruction? Still what if..._

_But if you do fall in love with a vampire please don't turn into one, because you'll be a monster too._

_Bella. Jasper said. What brought this on all of the sudden?_

_Oh nothing. She said going back to pulling on the grass._

_That was a whole lot of something to be nothing. Jasper thought._

Jasper P.O.V

I looked at Bella. Bella looked at me. It was clear that she felt betrayed. After all I just realize what she meant by falling in love with a vampire because I'm too a monster. Loving Alice only lead to my death like she said it would.

Bella opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Which was scary because no matter what she always had something to say.

Say something I begged to myself. Say anything.

"I hate you." She roared the window in the living room shattered and she disappeared from sight.

The shock must've been evident because everybody was asking me if everything was alright. How did she know me? It didn't surprise me that Alice knew already because she was a psychic after all.

"I will explain later right I have something to do." With that I disappeared from the house.

Bella P.O.V

How could he? How could he? He promised me and yet he did it anyway. I know for a fact that you can't help who you fall in love with, but he promise not to change. He broke that promise and now he's my enemy. He's the enemy of my clan, but he's my friend.

"Bella." I whipped around with a low growled. Jasper put his hands up and said I want to show you what really happen. Between Alice and me."

He was asking to do recognition: going into the past without actually going into the past.

I didn't know whether I said yes because I felt I should give him a chance or that was what friends do. You give them another chance.

They took each others hands and chanted a spell:

_I take you hand in mine._

_Because of this bind._

_Open this divine._

_To see in your/mine mind._

**Tbc**


End file.
